Faberry Through Out The Ages
by scubasteve2118
Summary: A story of past lives and destiny. 'Do you think that people have past lives' Quinn looks amused, 'I suppose so,' she answers, wondering where this is leading to. 'Do you think that perhaps certain past lives have met and fallen in love, again and again' Quinn raises an eyebrow, 'I wouldn't rule it out.'


AN: Just a little thing I came up with today, hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Faberry Through Out The Ages

Athens 440BC

The summer sun chars the earth beneath her feet. Beads of sweat roll down her face. Her opponent stands on the other end of the market place, her features blurred by summer's haze. Quinn had travelled far and wide in search of challengers, from lands of thick forest trees to distant dessert sands, across dangerous seas and over mountains high, she was a legend of her time. A baby discovered among the reeds, raised by Spartans, her blonde hair an oddity for all to see. She won wars through single means, a daughter of Ares, unbeaten and unbroken. She received many a token of admiration, if the statues erected in her honour were any indication. But still after years of travelling and fighting her thirst for glory and adventure never lessened, she cared not for the notion that the next challenger could be her ending.

And so here she stood in the market place of Athens, the weight of bronze armour keeping her steady, sharp spear and round shield held at the ready. In a flash she was charging towards her opponent, long strides eating up the distance in nary a moment. She thrusts her spear with great strength and precision, the tip coming down at a sharp angle, destined to inflict a deep incision. Her opponent blocks at the last moment, their own spear sweeping towards Quinn's side, her defence just as potent. A stab at the legs, a quick jump back, hazels eyes meet brown and Quinn knows she's found her match. The two warriors dance around each other as the crowd grows bigger, trading blows and deflections with equal vigour. Quinn throws her whole body behind her latest attack, a stone cracking blow that finds no track. Her opponent brings her shield down and the spear goes with it, a quick foot stomp later and Quinn thinks this is it. A burst of desperation fuels her body forward, tackling her opponent to the ground, helmets flying onward. A scuffle ensues with no clear victor, the two warriors soon find themselves face to face, taking in the others figure. Their eyes meet and Quinn swears she's been hit by cupid, for what else can explain how she's been struck stupid. She raises her hand to caress her opponent's cheek, she inclines her head and slowly their lips meet. Theirs an explosion of feel—

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SMACK!

Quinn groans and turns her body inward, away from the offending alarm clock, her return to dreamland hindered. She snuggles deeper into her covers to stop a shiver, her only protection from a harsh New York winter. She opens up her eyes by the merest of fractions, they spot familiar brown ones, and she smiles in reaction.

'I had the weirdest dream last night,' she says.

'Hmm, me too,' Rachel replies.

The two stare at each other in quiet contemplation, both trying to retrieve the contents of night time hallucinations.

Rachel breaks the silence, 'Do you think that people have past lives?'

Quinn looks amused, 'I suppose so,' she answers, wondering where this is leading to.

'Do you think that perhaps certain past lives have met and fallen in love, again and again?'

Quinn raises an eyebrow 'I wouldn't rule it out.'

'Maybe we're like that, bound by destiny to find each other and fall in love through out the ages.' Rachel says, sweeping her arm across in a dramatic motion.

Smiling Quinn moves closer, her body flush against Rachel's. With a feather light touch, she moves her knuckles over her lovers face, brushing her hair back.

'Well I guess if it's destiny, then we have no choice,' she says, moving to place a sweet kiss on her lover's lips.

Leaning back, she sees Rachel smiling at her, 'Hmm indeed, too bad it doesn't fix morning breath.'

Quinn glowers at her, and in a lightning fast motion she whacks Rachel's face with her pillow, proceeding to then get out of bed, her caffeine needs knowing no end.

As she walks to the Kitchen she hears an indignant cry, 'Hey! You get back here Fabray! I'm not done with you!'

As she flicks the kettle on, she smiles and mutters, 'Destiny indeed.'


End file.
